


A Conversation in Components

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Two women speak at night.





	A Conversation in Components

“I'm sorry.” 

An apology. The whisper is the only sound breaking the silence of the night sky as each woman looks the other in the eye, sizing her up and staring her down. 

“Hm.”

A response, cool and emotionless. A hand reaches down to protect life inside from the dangers in front of it.

“I don't know how to fix this.”

An admission; it feels unnaturally vulnerable. 

“I don't think this can be fixed. It's too far gone.”

A verdict. 

“I see.”

An acknowledgement. Shoulders try not to slump but fail just ever so slightly. Silvery raven locks - uncharacteristically unkempt - hide emotions behind bars.

“Goodbye, Joan.”

A farewell, loaded with the unspoken.

“...”

An end.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry? Sort of? *insert angel-emoji here*


End file.
